jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaur Buck
|species = Tyrannosaurus rex |status = Unknown |family = See below |born = Before 1997 }} The is the male Tyrannosaurus rex seen in as well as the 1995 novel adaptation and is the individual that hunter Roland Tembo seeks to hunt during his trip to Isla Sorna while accompanying the InGen Harvest team. This T. rex later is tranquilized by Roland and is taken to San Diego where the animal escapes and rampages before he is able to be rounded back and brought back to Isla Sorna. He is the father of Junior. Movies= Story Early life The Tyrannosaur Buck was born sometime before or after Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna. He and a female of his species had a sonThe animatronic of the Infant T. rex has green skin. In it was revealed that male Tyrannosaurus rex have green colored skin. So this means that the juvenile's gender is male. together in 1997. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) and San Diego Incident A few weeks after his son's birth, InGen Hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu kidnapped his son wanting to use him as bait for the Tyrannosaur Buck. In response, he and the Doe travelled to the Hunters' encampment to rescue their son. They sensed the Juvenile T. rex inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab and cornered the humans inside it. The Buck nudged the trailer to see if the object he was observing was alive. Unknown to the Tyrannosaurus rex couple, the humans inside the trailer were not InGen Hunters, rather they were another group called the Gatherers who were fixing their son's leg after it had been broken by a drunk InGen CEO Peter Ludlow and wanted to return the juvenile to his family. Dr. Sarah Harding, one of the Gatherers, realized that the Tyrannosaurs were not exhibiting hunting behavior but was wanting to retrieve their infant. She and the other Gatherers handed the T. rex infant over to his parents after her realization. Afterward, the Tyrannosaur Buck and his mate hid their son in a safe place before returning to the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab to destroy it. They flipped over the rear half the vehicle, then smashed the front windshield and pushed the back half over the cliff, as the trailers were parked near the edge. Satisfied, the Rexes retreated, only to later return once again when Gatherer Eddie Carr came to rescue his teammates and friend, being notified by the sound of Eddie's Mercedes SUV. Upon finding the vehicle, the Buck tore the SUV apart before going after Eddie himself. The man attempted to use his air rifle, but it was too late; the Buck grabbed him by one end, and the Doe by the other, ripping Eddie in half. Satisfied, the Tyrannosaurus couple finally departed from the encampment. Despite having rescued their son, the two Tyrannosaurs once again tracked the remaining InGen Hunters and Gatherers via the scent of their juvenile's blood that was stained on Sarah Harding's shirt. Upon reaching the campsite, the Buck poked his head inside her tent, sniffing the shirt hanging from a line stretched across the tent interior while Dr. Sarah Harding and Kelly Malcolm did their best to stay still. The noise woke up Carter, one of the Hunters, who alerted his fellow colleagues by screaming its presence. Lifting the tent from the ground and momentarily blinded, the Buck violently shook the tent from his face. The Tyrannosaur Doe then arrived on the scene and chased the hunters into a tight ravine while the Buck stayed behind to scavenge. While doing so, Roland took the chance to shoot the Tyrannosaurus rex with his double-barrelled rifle, only to find that Nick Van Owen had sabotaged his weapon. He then proceeded to shoot the Buck with an over dosage of concentrated carfentanil in the hopes of killing him. However, the male Tyrannosaur survived and was captured by the remaining InGen Hunters under the orders of Peter Ludlow to be transported to San Diego, California in North America where he hoped to display him, along with his infant, in the his new Jurassic Park being built there to replace the failed one on Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, sometime during the trip, the tyrannosaur stopped breathing and entered a comatose state. In an effort to save the animal, he was administered an amphetamine to counter the large dosage of tranquilizer given to him when Roland shot him. The T. rex, now in a berserker state, broke out of his containment unit and attacked those serving on the ship. Somehow the Tyrannosaurus rex was lured into the cargo hold, where he stayed until Ludlow foolishly ordered the area checked once the ship docked at the InGen Docks at San Diego. Enraged, dehydrated and hungry, the Tyrannosaur stormed out of the cargo hold and smashed through the dock checkpoint before wandering into San Diego, causing chaos throughout the city. One of the first locations he first went through was a neighborhood. Finding a house with a backyard pool, the Buck effortlessly broke through the brick wall surrounding the yard and proceeded to slake his thirst by drinking the pool water. The family dog, un-phased by the intrusion, began to bark at the much larger predator only to be quickly silenced when the T. rex ate it. The noise awoke Ben, a child, who then dragged his parents into his bedroom to show them the dinosaur, to their shock and horror. The boy took a picture, alerting the Tyrannosaurus, who simply growled angrily before returning to the city. Rampaging through downtown, the Tyrannosaurus rex scared everyone he encountered. The tyrannosaur tested his surroundings in various ways including biting traffic lights and smashing a bus. Most of the citizens survived the havoc except for one unlucky individual. During his romp in the city, Doctors Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm devised a plan to lure the raging animal back to the ship by using the infant to lure him. After traveling to Jurassic Park: San Diego, they moved the infant to the InGen Docks in order to lead him to them. Peter Ludlow, however, had a different response; he ordered the police to kill the Buck so the chaos would end. Upon hearing his son's cries, the Buck stopped his rampage and chased after Malcolm and Harding, following them all the way to the ship. Ludlow then entered the cargo hold, attracted by the growling of the infant, and attempted to capture him bare-handed. Unbeknownst to him, the Buck had followed him into the hold. Ludlow realized too late that he was trapped. As the human attempted to scurry up the stairs and out of the hold, the Rex clamped down around his legs and dropped him back onto the floor. As Ludlow tried to stand up, the male Tyrannosaurus rex shoved him to the floor and proudly watched as his son pounced on the hapless executive. However, this victory was short lived as police helicopters surrounded the gaping cargo hold doors, their guns aimed to fire. It was only in the nick of time that Dr. Ian Malcolm was able to close the door to the hold, and Dr. Sarah Harding managed to tranquilize the Buck. He and his infant were then shipped back to Isla Sorna where they were reunited with the Doe, the three apex predators reunited as a family. Legacy The Tyrannosaur Buck's rampage in San Diego made InGen's cloned dinosaurs known to the general public. Dr. Ian Malcolm got his credibility back with the public now believing his account of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 after the Buck's involvement in the San Diego Incident. As a result of the San Diego Incident, the United States and the Costa Rican governments restricted Isla Sorna to humans. Despite these warnings, humans have step foot on the island after it was declared restricted. Most notable outside of poachers was the Dino-Soar, an illegal business that allowed people to paraglide around Isla Sorna's borders whose final operation lead to the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Family Production and development The Tyrannosaur Buck's rampage in San Diego was inspired by the ending to 1925 film where a captured Brontosaurus breaks loose and has a chaotic romp throughout London. The T. rex animatronic in was actually the same animatronic for the Buck in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stan Winston Studios repainted the animatronic lighter colors, however, they can both still be recognized as the same robot by the facial scarring on the right side of the muzzle. During the production for fight with the Spinosaurus the animatronic's neck broke clean off the robot, because the Spinosaurus animatronic was so big and powerful it destroyed the robot with one hit. This left many of the crew stunned, shocked and even some mourning for the animatronic with John Rosengrant saying: “That was a really sad ending to a long night of shooting. The Spino threw one final blow and broke the T. rex''s neck. The head collapsed, the neck tore open in the back, and hydraulic fluid shot out of it, almost like blood spurting.” Because this mishap, this would eventually be the scene where the ''Spinosaurus towers over the T. rex after killing it. Trivia *The face of the Buck is adorned with many facial scars and many of the teeth in his mouth are broken or missing. This is indicative towards the animal participating in fights for mating rights or dominance. *It is unknown whether or not "Tyrannosaur Buck" is his official name. Fans refer to this male Tyrannosaur as this because Roland Tembo wanted to hunt a male T. rex that he referred to as a "Buck" and ended up capturing a male in the end. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) The Tyrannosaur Buck and its mate serves as the main antagonists in The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game on the last stage of the game, what is loosely based on film it and its mate come to rescue their hatchling, the male eventually takes the infant while its mate goes to attack the player. Once the player has defeated the female, she will call to her mate and then the player will finally face him. The Lost World: Jurassic Park PSX In ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' for the PSX, the Tyrannosaur Buck serves as a playable character and is the third character to play right after the Velociraptor. The first level is in continuation to the previous level which the player used the Raptor, shortly after the Buck must make its way towards hunting camp while passing through the scorched forest, geyser pools and passing through a cave, while battling against a variety of dinosaurs and hunters and avoiding hot geyser pools. In the level based on the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 included with the special edition of the game, he is playable once again as a stand in for Rexy, the Tyrannosaurus rex that was involved in films' version of the incident. When you play Sarah Harding the Buck will continue to pursue her as the player must get her to safety while it fights its way through hunters and raptors, it eventually serves as the last boss in the game along with its mate and Sarah must fend them off. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (pinball) The Tyrannosaur Buck appears on the backboard of the pinball game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. 306.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Tyrannosaur Buck appears in The Lost World segment of LEGO Jurassic World, along with his mate and his son. Like the other dinosaurs in the game, the Buck sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. Unlike the buck in the movie, all T. rexes in the game are brown like the female Tyrannosaurs, such as Rexy and the Female Tyrannosaur. LEGO_Jurassic_World_The_Videogame_T-rex_in_the_tent2.PNG|The buck T. rex in the tent like the movie B010f6ae6-1.jpg|The buck and his mate |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 The Bull T-Rex from The Lost World Series 1 is a representation of the Buck. At a nearly whopping two feet long, it was the largest Jurassic Park dinosaur toy ever produced. LWBullTRexLoose1a.png $(KGrHqF,!qUFGg(Bd+gdBRo7Sy,TPQ~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16J,!)cE9s4PsMTtBRo7Szoqug~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16R,!)UE9s3wCMmhBRo7S07)S!~~60 57.JPG 4f322b854e519 225455b.jpg Rex2.jpg LEGO Studios In the LEGO Jurassic Park subtheme of the toy line, a Tyrannosaur Buck figure is included with the set 1349 Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set. It is based off the San Deigo Incident. Jurassic Park 2K9 A repaint of the Bull T-Rex from The Lost World Series 1 toy line appears in the Jurassic Park 2K9 toy line. Revoltech A figure of the Tyrannosaur Buck was made by Revoltech, a Japanese toy company, produced a miniature action figure of the Tyrannosaurus Buck. Measuring around 8 inches in length and 3 inches tall, the figurine also hosts an impressive level of detail, accuracy, and articulation for a figure of its size. Misc The Buck was also had Koosh Balls, hand puppets, puzzles, and even his own plush doll made of him. 1305647712-25772-0.jpg|Koosh Ball Sany0767 1338838797.jpg|Plushe. $T2eC16F,!yEE9s5jDWL9BQ(lmgtsv!~~60 57.JPG|Hand puppet. 8b13 1.JPG|Stamp. |-|Gallery= 2330_13_screenshot.png 5467816_3_l.jpg 5467816_4_l.jpg aacc141ae7d3c30285d70ba2177727cb.jpg profiles-in-history-jurassic-park-t-rex-model-x425.jpg the lost world 2.jpg The Lost World Jurassic Park 8.jpg the_lost_world_06_stor.jpg the_lost_world_08_stor.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_Bull_T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_goes_home.jpg 10030768_2.jpg RexSideBody.jpg rexcage.PNG RexBows.jpg Recbreakout.PNG rexcity1.PNG user5808_pic4255_1318396501.jpg 56c2c0e8.jpg 339.jpg mercbenzmclass5dm6.1307.jpg jurassicpark07800ld2.2497.jpg TLW Ending 1.jpg 603576_409049305797409_654202593_n.jpg 476.jpg 440.PNG 436.PNG 174.JPG RexHeadUp.jpg RexMug.jpg triprex.jpg 14006794.jpg 261.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio6_1280.png screen_image_280734.jpg tumblr_lmmv7abv0X1ql3zobo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzvmz7vLCK1r5jpfvo1_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio2_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio5_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280 (1).png tumblr_lfk7zlybLR1qddvzno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio4_1280.png 1995_lincoldtowncar.jpg JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG 168435279_1.jpg 168435279_2.jpg 753951258456.jpg tlwbullrex.jpg|On the set of The Lost World 2rex.PNG angrydaddy-1024x768.png rexstage-1024x575.png buckhead.PNG goodevening.png nevertakemealive.jpg overstep.jpg peekaboo.png roar.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_23.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_25.png vADYe.jpg park-yurskogo-perioda-2-zateryannii-mir-19844.jpg gQaGoHG.jpg San-diego.jpg|The Buck's rampage from the DPG archives San_diego_1997_camcorder_vid.jpg|The Buck's rampage captured on camcorder References ru:Бак Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:The Lost World characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Living characters (Films) Category:Deceased characters (Novels) Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Male characters